Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the network to communicate. For example, an access node may use a network link to communicate with another access node while using a separate network link to communicate with another processing node. Accordingly, the system may rely on a well-established network to provide efficient communication services.
In certain circumstances, a portion of the network may experience high load (e.g., load above a threshold). For example, a communication link may experience large amount of data traffic. Here, the efficiency of the system may suffer due to excessive load on a portion of the system. Accordingly, a system that effectively balances load may be able to provide a high quality service to users of the system.
Overview
Systems and methods are described for managing communications of an access node and a relay node. Data may be communicated between an access node and a plurality of wireless devices over a first frequency band. Data may also be communicated between the access node and a relay node over the first frequency band, where the relay node may communicate with wireless devices over a second frequency band. It may be determined that a utilization of the second frequency band meets a criteria. Data may then be communicated between the access node and at least one of the plurality of wireless device over the second frequency band based on the determination that the utilization of the second frequency band meets the criteria.